1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an anatomical support device and more specifically to an anatomical support device in the form of an articulating chair to facilitate bathing of an individual with limited mobility or physical ability that is customized to fit the particular individual and is expandable as the individual grows.
2. Description of the Background
Numerous bathing chairs or seats have been developed to assist persons with limited mobility or physical ability within a bathing enclosure such as a bathtub, shower, whirlpool or the like. These include devices that act as a seat, bench or stool supported by the base or edge of the enclosure. Others include apparatus that are used as a rotatable seat to facilitate transfer of an individual (especially from a wheelchair) to a bathing enclosure. These designs are lacking in many ways, specifically in their inability to adjust to a variety of precise positions to accommodate the support and comfort of the user. These designs additionally lack in their ability to be custom fit and refit to the changing size requirements of a growing individual. Additionally, most bathing chairs do not accommodate the head and trunk support and leg support that certain individuals may require.